1. Field
The following description relates to a storage device configured to store authentication information, and more particularly, to a memory card having a display associated with manipulation and use of the authentication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technologies, various portable storage devices capable of storing a large amount of information have been developed. Such storage devices include, for example, Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory sticks, multimedia memory cards, and the like. In particular, there is increased interest in card-type storage devices, such as smart cards.
Examples of various card-type storage devices or memory cards include traffic cards, access cards, credit cards, and the like. Such memory cards and devices typically include an integrated circuit (IC) chip and a communication module. As a result, these memory cards may transmit information stored therein to external devices. For example, an access card stores authentication information to provide user access to a restricted area and transmits the authentication information to an access control apparatus in response to a request from the access control apparatus. In addition, memory cards capable of functioning as both an access card and a credit card have recently been developed.
Typically a conventional memory card stores only a single type of information. However, with the introduction of new memory cards storing multiple types of information, it is often difficult for a user to determine what type of information has been stored in the memory card.